Fortnite: Save the World Stories: Worlds Collide
by WhatisSEEncannotbeunSEEn
Summary: This is the sequal to The Omega Crisis. I strongly recommend reading my old story before this so you understand the context of this story as this is a full continuation of the first one. Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1 Return

**This will be the sequel to my Fortnite Save the World stories. This story may be a bit alienating at first but it is in the fortnite setting and follows up on the story I made in Save the World Stories** **Superhero Arc. This isn't strictly StW and will have some BR moments in it. This chapter is more of "Catch up" and may not fit my normal style but I will make an effort to make sure it flows correctly, adding new elements while refreshing the old ones.**

Night-time. Shade, cool, dangerous. That's how Jack would describe the night especially in Canny Valley. He was one of the newer arrivals to Homebase, 22, blonde and had a noticeable tan. he hated the fact that the Commander, or Banshee as she wanted to be called, ordered him and his post-apocalypse amigo Vincent; also 22, jet black messy hair and had a similar tan, on a missing person expedition. Jack looked around the barren desert and him mind wondered back to the time he met Vincent. Jack was huddling in his shelter and some wondering person staggered into the place, that person then passed out. Jack let that person have the bed that night as he felt it was the right thing to do. The person woke up the next morning and explained he found some beer left over in a near by bar and "I didn't want to forget the taste of beer. With the benefit, or the lack of hind sight I shouldn't have drunk so much, name's Vincent by the way." Jack helped him through the morning and they decided to stick together when Jack talked about his husk observations and got Vincent interested. They then turned the small shelter into a small base over the course of a few weeks. Some spikes here, a gasoline line there. Turns out Vincent was a pro at making traps and Jack had documented positions of husks and their weaknesses. Knowledge and practicality make a great mix. That's when that Raven thing found them.

Since then Jack was working as a husk theorist; behaviors, weaknesses ect. While Vincent was assigned to making and improving traps. They still talked and hung out together. Even on party nights when that red helmeted small robot acted as a DJ they hung out. However fate had different plans for them. The duo had been sent out with 4 others to find "Ray" and "Ramirez" who had mysteriously vanished. They, mainly Jack, found them in a underground Condor Corp Storage Facility. Jack would sum it up as being in a horror game but he had found plenty of documents about Chroniums; Behaviors, signs of independence, Chronium prosthetics and a bit more. He found Ramirez and Ray and led them to the surface exit. They then spent a day looking for the expedition but now they were in the home stretch back to the Canny Valley storm shield. Turns out Ray had changed slightly, she now had a Chronium body like Ramirez's as it could create a layer of fake skin. Turns out that was the reason they went there in the first place. Ray's body had blue long hair, looked around 20 years old, as old as Ray herself, and her face looked like it matched the voice, a few freckles on her cheeks, blue eyes. Something someone may expect if a blue cheerful robot had a body. She still had her old one in her backpack. As they neared the shield there was a sort of black ring on the ground that caught Jacks eye, "The hell happened here?" Ramirez turned to him "A last stand of sorts, Banshee wasn't the first Commander" Ray looked away from the area entirely and didn't comment. Jack felt an a sort of pull when he neared the area but shook it off. Now wasn't the time for more exploration. As they entered the blue dome they kept walking to the main shield. As they got near one of the giant grey panels slid up and everyone got inside, the door slid shut and blue energy filled Jacks vision.

Then they were at the teleport bay in Homebase. Banshee was waiting for them with a person in blue armor and A dude who looked as pale as a ghost. The person in armor was the first to speak, "Ray, you got a new body?" Ray nodded and it looked like she couldn't stop smiling. "Looks like it suits you." "only because you love the color blue" The pale dude responded. "Well that may have something to do with it." The pale dude smirked at armored dude. Ramirez walked up to Banshee. Banshee was the first to speak "You scarred me to death Ramirez, I though I lost you." "You would never lose me, you're not that lucky." Ramirez responded and Banshee smiled. Jack sighed, took off his backpack with all the documents inside and dropped it next to Ray then walked away to his room. Everyone in Homebase had a personal room, well it wasn't perfect but he would take it over nothing. "Hey Jack!" Jack turned around and Vincent caught up to him "That was a bit of a dick move wasn't it?" "Well they were busy and I didn't have a reason to stick around. "Yea, its not like you have documents that, oh i dont know, save the Commanders love life?" "Love li-" "oh shut up its obvious." "Well it wasn't to me but I guess the Commander is naturally more interested in trap research than husk theory." Vincent shrugged "Well the second we found out about Blackboot husk she never took her attention away from your departments reports." "at the end of the day I guess its situational, she doesnt really care about us just the results." Vincent nodded "Sounds right Jack but then again she keeps the halls free of husks so I'm not complaining, catch you tomorrow when you're hopefully Joyful Jack and not Cynical Jack." Vincent turned and started walking away "Being trapped underground for a day will do that to ya." Jack retorted as he kept walking to his room.

* * *

Fate woke up to a blazing sun, it never rained or even had real cloud cover on the island and in the summer and the heat could get unbearable. She got up and saw Omen was already out of bed. She got dressed in her gear and walked to the mountain top their base resided in. Omen was up there staring into the giant crack in the sky. "Everything ok Omen?" He turned to look at her. "No, I cant sense the future anymore. I think it has something to do with the Visitors mess." Fate bit her lower lip, his foreseeing power had helped them protect Carbide and Love Ranger but they couldn't save the Leviathan creature. "There is something else though, five people are on this island that shouldn't be here." "Shouldn't?" "Again, the Visitors mess." "But surely they cant be that bad." "The Vikings you already know are violent, I dont know about the other two." "We will find out in time." Omen nodded and turned out to the viking settlement. Fate could only guess what he was worried about.


	2. Chapter 2 Opertunity

**Sorry for a long absence but I have looked over my original plans and they involved too much BR than STW so I am taking steps to stay with StW. AKA Fuck it I'm doing it live.**

The Light, Jesus the light. Jack looked away before the light blinded him. It came out of no-where. "Lis-" He heard a voice. A voice through a filter, it sounded somewhat robotic. "Th- -ift. G- - Ope- -I-d Po-" Then the light became unbearable.

Jack jerked up in a cold sweat. He was in his bed, in homebase. Nothing wrong. No light. Just a nightmare. Jack layed back down on the bed and let his head sink into a pillow. He could remember it like it was a fresh memory. Then he heard the knocking. "Hey Jack? You up man?" It was Vincent. "Yea I'm up Vincent. Just... Give me a moment." He got out of bed and changed into a black shirt and some black jeans. Black suited him, despite how "edgy" it was. He went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. What the fuck was that dream...

He opened the door to his room and saw Vincent leaning on the wall outside. "There you are, feeling good?" Vincent asked, Jack thought about it. "I guess, freaky dream though." "Now you have to tell me." Jack rolled his eyes as he stepped out his room and locked the door. ""Some blinding light and a strange robotic voice." "What did it say?" "Cant make it out Vincent. Haven't got a fucking clue." Vincent shrugged "Well. Now that's out the way, lets grab something to eat." Jack shrugged "Sounds good to me."

 **This time skip is brought to you by Vindertech. "We will be prepared."**

Jack and Vincent were roaming the halls of homebase when they got to the Dance floor. "Hey Jack" Jack turned to Vincent "What is it?" "Want to have a one on one song contest?" Jack shrugged "You'll kick my ass at that." Vincent looked over and smirked. Jack sighed. "You know what? Fine." Vincent gleamed as he opened the door to the room and Jack walked in, Vincent closed it behind him. "You are really easy to convince Jack." Jack turned to Vincent with a confused look. "What?" Vincent smiled, "remember that black circle near the Canny Valley storm shield? Well I think we could do some poking around since it seems to have a strange pull to it." Jack tilted his head. "You felt it too?" "Yea and I think we should investigate. A nice little adventure for me and you since you had all that in the Storage Facility." "I wouldn't call it fun Vincent." Vincent shrugs. "Anyway Jack, I really want to investigate it. Do some shit the SCP folk would do. Have we got anything else better to do?" Jack soon realized he was smiling "When do we start?"

* * *

Fate sat on the edge of the lairs base. Thoughts running through her head, remembering what she has done on that island. The time she arrived, The time Omen took her under his wing, The time where she saved Carbide and Love ranger from Omega. The time She and Omen fought the Visitor. Hell, the time she even participated in a royale game and got destroyed by a guy named... The_Fated was it? She couldn't remember clearly. She realized she did a lot of fighting and no relaxing. She stood up and walked to the top of the base. Omen was just entering as she was leaving. She decided she would start the conversation. "Hey Omen." He turned to look at her. "Yes Fate?" "Why haven't we really had time off?" "this island needs protectors and we have the skill and will to defend it." "But can we just have time off for once? Ever since I got here I never really talked with the people of this place." "You never know when a threat will attack. Especially when I cant see into the future anymore." "Can I just have a few days off? Please?" Omen sighed. "Just be careful. There are still two anomalies out there and we dont know they are hostile." Fate smiled. "I'll be back in around 2-3 days Ok?" "2 Days." "2 back at noon?" "Deal." Fate beamed as she did a U turn and rushed down the stairs. This was gonna be her road trip.

 **I'm including BR cause it will link with my story further on. Anyway sorry for the small break to the 15 of you that actually read this and Maybe I'll be back next week. -Unseen**


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

**Just for clarification. The The_Faded thing in the last chapter was just a reference to a better writer than me. It was just a reference. Anyway. Enjoy chapter 3 :)**

The blue light faded and Jack found himself inside the Canny Valley Storm shield. Vincent walked in front of him and opened the North door and they walked out the Storm shield and the massive base Banshee had her constructors build. They walked to the black circle that was inside the Storm Shield after the 2nd Storm shield defense. Jack keeled at the edge of the circle and waved his hand above it He herd Vincent talking. "Anomaly 001." Jack looked at Vincent and he had brought a small device with him. "Whats that Vincent? Voice recorder?" Jack asked. Vincent nodded. "Yea, I'm not writing this shit down. Talking is more my strong suit." Jack shrugged and returned to waving his hand around the circle. There was a sort of pull up and towards the center of the circle. "Well since professionalism is out the fucking window, we have no fucking clue where this thing came from. It seems to have been here before we arrived." Jack stood up as Vincent kept talking, he held his hand above his head but still in the circle. There was still a pull to the middle but downwards this time. Jack lowered his hand to his chest and his hand seemed to rest in midair. No pull or push. In fact it felt like someone had held every bit of his hand.

"Found a center of sorts." Vincent walked over and held his hand where Jack had. "Yea, Anomaly 001 seems to have a center and is trying to pull stuff into it. Like a blackhole but it isn't doing anything..." Jack sighed and turned to the Storm shield base. "We need... Equipment." Vincent spoke up. "What type?" "i dont know." Jack noticed a hint of red near a door to the base. "We've been followed." Jack remarked then he sprinted to the door. Leaving Vincent a bit surprised. He opened the door and saw the red helmeted DJ bot hovering there. It seemed to jump in surprise but then calmed itself. It beeped incoherently and Jack decided be the first to talk. "I cant understand you..." The bot gave an annoyed beep and floated past him towards the black circle. Vincent had turned back to the circle and the DJ bot tapped him on the shoulder. Vincent turned around in a hurry but then calmed down. Jack walked back to them. The bot kept beeping. "Look little bot. We cant understand you." Vincent responded. The bot gave a frustrated beep again and floated closer to the ground. He then started drawing letters in the sand. Jack looked at Vincent and Vincent shrugged. The bot spelled "Help you" Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why?" The bot rubbed out the letters and drew new ones. "Friend." Vincent knelled to look the bot in its one eye. "You know where we could find research on this thing?" The bot nodded. Jack sat down next to Vincent. "Whats your name little guy?" The bot rubbed out the letters and spelled out 3 new letters.

"Pop"

* * *

Fate walked through Tomato Town and a slow pace. Taking note of the missing Tomato head, god help the owner, and then at the rift in the sky. It looked like it was shrinking. Good, less trouble for her and Omen. Maybe Omen could enjoy himself abit. She chuckled at the thought and something caught her eye. She saw a stray movie poster on the ground and she picked it up. "Blockbuster! Now available to watch at Risky Reals. Premier Event!" Fate smiled to herself. She remembered the real Carbide and the battle of Tilted. Even the poor leviathan that was killed. Fate shook her head. She was out here to have fun, take a break. She looked at the poster again and decided to make way to Risky Reals.

After a small walk Fate arrived at Risky. There was a mixed crowd there; the Leviathan and Jungle ops girl where with each other, guess that relationship was more real then she thought. There was Sledgehammer and Shadow Ops handing out chug jugs for the night, then she saw a group of 4. It didn't look too weird at first, Rex, CTL also Brite Bomber but one person stood out, the dude in the jacket next to Brite Bomber. Fate walked up to Brite Bomber and the unknown person and thought what would be the best way to start this conversation. "Hello." The unknown person grabbed what looked like a cat mask and put it on before responding "Hey there." "Heya" Brite Bomber also said. Brite tilted her head abit. "Who are you?" Fate tried to put on a smile but she felt a sort of uncertainty. "Call me Fate." "If were doing that then call me Brite Bomber." Then the unknown person spoke up. "Call me Drift." Drift. hmm. "when did you arrive?" "Around 3 or 4 days ago." Fate nodded and still felt uncertain about this whole conversation. "Um well I'll find a car to sit on. Movie is starting soon." "Uh, alright." Fate waved as she turned around and walked towards the exit. She looked back and saw Brite Bomber put a hand on Drift shoulder talking to him. She looked back in front of her and saw another unknown person sitting on the hood of a red car. At least they were alone. "Um, can I sit here as well?" The person turned around and Fate realized they had a helmet of sorts on. "Sure." Their voice came through a filter. Fate sat next to them. "Thanks, can I get your name?" The person chuckled. "Just call me Rogue Agent."

 **I'm starting to think Save the World stories The Sequel was a bad name for this... Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this and Maybe I'll be back in 2 weeks time :p -Unseen**


	4. Chapter 4 Plans

**Alright. Time to crawl out of my hole of inactiveness.** **unless you follow me on tumblr, check my profile.** **Enjoy chapter 4.**

Jack stood up slowly. "Pop?" The bot held a thumbs up in response. Why did the name sound so familiar? Vincent spoke up. "Well. We need equipment..." Pop started drawing in the sand again. "Not needed. Only research." Jack looked at Vincent and they both looked confused. "Research? Banshee did tests on this?" Pop shook his robotic body in a way that meant "No." He took to drawing on the ground again. "Bunkers." Vincent nodded slowly. "Your saying those bunkers in Canny Valley hold research relating to this anomaly?" Pop nodded then started drawing. "Follow me." As he finished writing he zoomed off to the storm shield. Jack and Vincent followed.

As they arrived back to the drone bay Pop darted to, what Jack assumed was, the control room. He paused at the door and held a finger up telling them to wait. Vincent leaned against the wall next to the door and looked at Jack. "Why does he want us to help?" Jack shrugged. "Maybe the others are too busy helping survivors in Canny Valley, or they are training Ray adapt to her new body." Vincent nodded and started tapping his arm. Jack took a moment to think. That dream told him to "-i-d Po-". It had to be Find Pop. Maybe his dream wasn't a dream at all. Jack shook his head. That was stupid to think of, then again they did know a living stone statue that healed people and a person that transformed into a storm demon. Pop hovered out the door and gave a thumbs up. Jack and Vincent followed him into the control room.

There was a chair in the middle with some sort of VR headset above it. Pop gestured them over to a server wired up to a computer screen. Pop started beeping again and the screen translated for him "Ray and Banshee collected data from the bunkers some time ago, they got sidetracked though and never finished." Jack nodded and Vincent spoke up. "What data?" "Random stuff they got from the bunker severs. i think we could find the data you guys need. In the research we got there was something about rifts and it may be what you guys were looking at before. Considering a lot of energy was... dispersed in that area..." Jack tilted his head and he asked a question "How much?" "It doesn't matter... I think we can find a bunker with the correct data in it but its gonna take a lot of time for me to triangulate its position or whatever." "We should train while you do that." Vincent remarked. "That would be great if you did that." Vincent grinned and walked up to Jack "This is our time to shine buddy." Jack grinned and looked back at Pop. "Thank you for this." Pop held a thumbs up. "You get your adventure and I get what I want." Jack was a bit confused "What is it?" Pop responded with only one word.

"Answers."

* * *

Fate sat and watched the whole blockbuster film with Rogue Agent. It started to get annoying when CTL had a small food fight with Rex but nothing major. When the film was over Fate looked at Rogue Agent. "I liked it." Rogue shrugged. "Eh, I've seen better." Fate looked at his back and saw something on his back between his green backpack. "Whats that behind your back?" Rogue reached behind himself then paused. Fate looked back at the big movie screen "I was just curious... Try to make conversation." She heard a whoosh sound behind her, she looked behind him and saw Rogue holding a purple pickaxe with some sort of blue energy flowing through tubes. "I've had all the time I've been here." "How long have you been here?" "Around... a few weeks now." Fate tilted her head. Rogue quickly responded "I'm a wanderer, A road-man or something. I never stay in one place." Fate nodded and sighed "Can you tell me of any fun areas?" Rogue tilted his head. "Lazy links is a fun place." Fate remembered what lazy used to be. Poor Anarchy. "Ok, I'll check it out. Thanks for the recommendation." Rogue agent gave her a thumbs up and returned the pickaxe to his back.

Fate stood up and was about to walk out but... Golf was better with other people. "Hey Rogue? Want a game of Golf?" Rogue agent took some time but shrugged "I ain't got anything else better to do. Fate smiled as they began the walk to Lazy Links.

 **Who will win in a game of golf? Will Jack and Vincent be in fighting form in time? Can Pop finally get a bloody voice box? Will I keep doing this pointless gag? Find out next time on Fortnite StW Stories; the Sequel**


	5. Chapter 5 Prelude

**Holy crap sorry if this took a while but Chapter 5 is here! Hope you like the renaming and hopefully it makes more sense with the BR integration.**

 **Also, the pickaxe Rogue has is the glow stick with blue energy instead of green.**

Jack and Vincent didn't get any other answers from Pop and so they decided to get some rest. Ready to train the next day. But Jack had a bit of a rude awakening.

He realized he was looking through a window of sorts, he looked around and only saw a blue/white background he looked at a figure working at what looked like to be a computer but Jack couldn't tell as the figure was in the way. The walls looked black with purple lining on the top and bottom. The figure turned around slowly and looked at Jack, right in the eyes. Jack couldn't move. The person had a full face mask on and piercing blue eyes that terrified Jack. He knew he was there. After a few second jack jerked up in his bed, once again in a cold sweat. He looked around in a panic and realized he was in his room again. he needed to see someone about these dreams. First the message to find Pop and now this. Something wasn't right with him.

He didn't realize he was zoned out when he heard someone knocking at his door again. "One minute!" Jack yelled. He got dressed quickly and opened the door. Vincent was leaned against the opposite wall and his face dropped when he saw Jack. "The hell shook you up?" Jack shrugged "Its a mystery to me." Vincent bit his lip. "Well, lets shoot some god damn guns." He said with a smirk. Jack chuckled a bit and led the way. As they entered they saw Banshee, Ramirez and Ray, with her new chromium body, all talking to each other. Ray turned her head with a sigh but her face lit up when she saw Jack and Vincent. "Oh hey there guys!" Banshee and Ramirez turned around to see them. Jack spoke up, "Hey Ray. Ramirez, Commander nice to see you two are doing fine." Vincent decided to but in as well. "Looking fine as well." Banshee smiled a bit. "Lovely of you to say Mr Barnes but what are you two doing here?" Jack bit his lip. "Just in case some husks decide to attack here, or i'm stuck in another storage facility." Even Ray winced at the dry sarcasm. "Fair enough. Ramirez, Ray." She walked out and Ramirez followed quickly, Ray was about to leave but turned to look at Jack and Vincent. "I... Didn't say thank you a few days ago did I? Well, thanks for getting me and Ramirez out of there." Jack shrugged "Without our ray of hope. We would probably be dead. Dont think about it and fight that storm." Ray gleamed and ran after Banshee and Ramirez.

Vincent looked at the wall vendor that gave out training weapons that didn't work outside the room. He hummed a bit and chose a semi-auto sniper. Jack walked up and he didn't really know what to chose. "Come on Jack, Its not that hard is it?" Vincent remarked. Jack sighed, it shouldn't be that hard get a assault rifle and be done with it. He then decided to experiment and chose a double barrel. he turned to face Vincent and he was holding a laugh. "Try killing blasters with that." He said with a chuckle. Jack shrugged. "Well you getting up in their face and blasting 18 pellets into a smasher in a split second sounds satisfying..." "But really dangerous as well." Jack heard as he was interrupted. Vincent turned and the duo saw 2 people standing there, one with a blue battle suit and one guy that looked as pale as a ghost. "hey I know you two. You were with the Commander when we got back from saving Ray and Ramirez." Jack stated. The guy in the blue suit chuckled. "Well you two really are new. let me introduce myself. I'm Carbide this guy here is Adrian." Adrian waved at the two. Vincent waved back. "Vincent Barnes, Trap specialist." "Jack Dawn. Husk theorist and I keep this idiot alive." Vincent turned to face him with a frown. Jack chuckled a bit "Just kidding. Were good friends." Adrian smiled a bit. "I remember you two." Jack as about to ask him what he meant but Adrian's skin turned purple and dusty and the next thing he knew Raven simply stood where Adrian was. "What the hell? Oh it you." Vincent said. "I wondered who you really were." Raven gave a low laugh

Vincent looked over carbide and he frowned. "Carbide, the fuck happened to your arms? I'm no expert but I know wear and tear when I see it." Jack looked closer at Carbides arms and sure enough there was black scorch marks and dents. "Well, the previous Commander helped build this suit to save my life. This part," Carbide pointed to the damaged arm piece, "I first wore while fighting a combat suit called Omega." Jack looked at Vincent and Vincent nodded. "Let me guess. He didn't make it?" Carbide shook head and Raven stepped in. "He died so we could keep fighting on. Thing is we never found his body, or the Omegas." Jack bit his lip.

"Well... We'll leave you to your training." He said in a weird gruffly voice. "Rave? Why do you still speak like that?" "Its just my voice in this form." Jack nodded and Raven turned to dust and left the room. carbide sighed. "never gonna get used to that..." He spoke in an annoyed tone. "Oh by the way, we're heroes. You probably guessed." "yea, we guessed" Vincent said with a smile. Carbide gave a small salute and left. Jack held his double barrel and aimed it down range. "Vincent? You ever think we will get an adventure like these guys do?" "I dunno Jack but this anomaly and bunker thing maybe promising." Jack smiled as he aimed at a training dummy and held the trigger.

* * *

Fate hit the golf ball and it made it all the way to the green, yet it still fell short. She gritted her teeth. it was the final hole and Rogue was catching up. It all came down to this final hole. Rogue stepped up and prepared his pickaxe. "Anda one anda two anda one, two, three." He swung and the ball flew to the green, just in front of Fates. Rogue looked over at Fate and shrugged in a annoyingly smug manner. fate ran to her ball and she prepared herself, her hands red raw from gripping her pickaxe handle for too long. She tried to put it but the stupid thing bounced out the hole. Fate sighed as Rogue stepped up and putted his ball in. "Nice try Fate." "Dont patronize me..." Rogue chuckled, "Well shall we get a drink?" Fate nodded. "Then well check out the race tack and I'll kick your ass at that Rogue."

They returned the golf balls to Whiteout, who claimed ownership of the place, and they wondered to the poolside bar. Fate asked for a small slurp. Rogue sat next to her and began talking. "Dont like losing?" "No one likes losing Rogue." "Well, at least its just a golf game." Fate nodded as the bartender handed her a small slurp juice. "Hey, you're Fate right?" He asked. Fate looked up and realized he was Overtaker. "Yea." "Hey, is it true you fought off metal people in tilted before?" "Chroniums." Fate corrected and Rogue turned to her. "You know about Chroniums?" Fate looked over "Yea, I'll tell you both the story". She has a small drink of her slurp juice. "So one day Omen walks up to me and tells me he have to participate in the next game as something catastrophic will go down, he tells me to look out for a fish creature with a suit, a stone statue and a guy in a blue combat suit. We play a match and we..." "Did you get a name?" Rogue interrupted. Fate took a small drink before responding, "Y-yea, Carbide." Rogue froze. "Fate I have to tell you something-" Then hey heard a crack of energy similar sounding to a rift. Fate and Rogue look towards the source and they see two people. The Vikings. Fate knew something was up. "Overtaker, get people out of here." She said in a whisper as she leaves her drink and stands up. The big guy with a massive blonde beard spoke up. "Whoever holds the object of power. Come here or there will be consequences!" Rogue stood up behind Fate, "I got your back." "No get clear." "Dont worry I can handle myself." Fate looked back at him and Rogue was holding his pickaxe in both hands. They walked up to meet the two Vikings.

 **Sorry if the Fate and Rogue part was... inadequate. Honestly, The Jack and Vincent storyline is easier for me as I have it worked out but its just making the Fate and Rogue storyline work. But I'll still keep going. If you want updates or to ask my characters something then go to my Tumblr. (Yes I'm pushing this as much as I can.)**

 **Will there be a showdown? What does Rogue want to tell Fate? Will Jack and Vincent find out what the hell this anomaly is? Find out soon on Fortnite Save the World Stories: Worlds Collide.**


	6. Where have I been?

UPDATE: Where have I been?

Heyoo guys, its been moths since I have been on this platform and, well after looking through my traffic stats I believe it is best to let you all know I have a tumblr ask blog for a continuation of these stories, Unfortunately I wont be finishing Worlds Collide and some of the plot there maybe a little irreverent BUT Omega Crisis is still "Fan-canon" to my blog so feel free to tune in and see the story continue, and have a say in how the story is shaped from here on out.

See most of you there!


End file.
